Mark Sabine
Mark Sabine is the only named character of Portuguese descent in The Rosen Family Chronicles. Like all other native Portuguese speakers, he has red hair and frequently wears a blue collared shirt, although unlike his fellow citizens he can speak fluent English. (Most Portuguese have an English vocabulary limited to "marmalade", "vindaloo", "fetish", "mandarin", "sexy", and "butt" at best, as those words resemble common Portuguese greetings.) Early Life Mark Sabine grew up in Rio de Janiero, among his many Portuguese lookalikes. Perhaps fed up with looking and acting like all the other native Rio citizens, he moved to London and became professor of Portuguese at the University of Nothingham. Recent Life Mark once fell off a cruise ship. He recounts his experience as rather shameful. Mark makes a cameo appearance in Harrybo's House as part of a What Is Love parody scene. Mark was later recruited by Lollipop Lady to help deal with the Rio populace (or rather, inform them on how to best carry out their operations without disturbing them.) As part of his operations, he temporarily took control of a local radio station. Brian Rosen stumbled upon him and was featured on his show for a few seconds. At one point, Mark caught Michael Rosen spying on him and others in The Royal Snatch. He pointed Michael out to Abdul the Big Guy, who unleashed his army of lemonade boys to kill Michael. Michael escaped, but Mark felt guilty for causing him so much trouble. Some time later, Mark was standing next to the Rio Central Building and witnessed Augmented Reality Rog fall to his death. Eventually, out of guilt for almost causing Michael's gruesome death by lemonade boys, he contacted Michael on Older Rosen's Rosen-O-Phone to give away Lollipop Lady's true position. However, as Michael was asking Mark why he was being so kind, Mark remembered Rog's death, and fearing that he might suffer a similar fate, avoids the question (pretending to speak Portuguese) and gets Michael to hang up. After Lollipop Lady's arrest, Mark returned home to London and resumed his work at the university. He has since made an appearance on Don't Be Cheeky as a contestant in the "What's This Ear" revival segment, and also on Hackney's Got Talent. He once tried to take a video with Brady Haran showing viewers around the University of Nothingham campus, but after mistaking the Geospatial Building for the Broadcasting School, he was pushed out of the window by a disgruntled Professor Bernard McGuirk, who told him to disappear from the general area. Later, he was seen walking through the streets of London when he runs into Harrybo. Harrybo asks Mark to think of something funny to do for Christmas. Mark recommends something a bit sexy, but Harrybo rejects the idea and tells him to come up with something G rated. Mark, however, just quotes random words from there, causing Harrybo to leave and interview other people. Appearances * Harrybo's House * Rio Rosen * The Royal Snatch * The Six O'Clock Nose Returns * The Last Stand of Augmented Reality Rog * Brian's Stories * Michael's Big Zeydon't of The Corner of The Youngest Dead Fryingpan * Michael Rosen Vs. The Lollipop Lady, Round III * Ten Rosen Family Vacation Tapes * Michael's Not-So-Birthday-Related Birthday * Hackney's Got Talent * Two Tales from Nothingham (starring role) * Hackney's Got Talent 2 * A Verybo Merrybo Harrybo Category:Characters